Meeting Again
by Sirius1Fan
Summary: Harry and Dudley go to their elementary school reunion. What happens when Harry meets old enemies and bullies? COMPLETED
1. Invitation, is it optional?

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Invitation is it optional?**

Harry laid on his bed, tired. There was nothing to it, he missed Sirius and it was his fault he was dead. The same way it was his fault Cedric was dead and the same way it was also his fault his own parents, Lily and James Potter, were dead. Well, thanks to him and thanks to the prophecy. The wretched, dreaded, cursed and bloody prophecy had been the main occupant of Harry's thoughts that summer.

When he first heard it that night at Dumbledore's office, Sirius' death had been too fresh for him to care, but now, in his cold and boring room where he had been left to stew all summer, it was all he could think about. And now, after days of endlessly going over it again and again in his head, he was starting to get scared. He couldn't defeat Voldemort. He knew he had no special power, no way to win. The words of Tom Riddle from his second year rang in his head: _"There's nothing special about you."_

Sighing loudly, Harry turned to look himself over in his mirror. Even though the Dursleys had been better to him this summer than all the others put together it had been the worst one of his life. The only positive thing about it had been his physical changes. With the threat at King's Cross, the Dursleys had been feeding him constantly and buying him new clothes that actually fit. Harry knew it was because they were terrified the Order would come and turn them into something foul, but he enjoyed it nevertheless. At the beginning of summer vacation he hadn't really eaten much due to the fact that he was extremely depressed. His aunt and uncle had actually punished him for not eating.

"We will NOT have some freaks at our house simply because you don't want to eat your food. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE NOT HUNGRY! EAT IT OR I'LL STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Uncle Vernon had yelled at him one night he'd refused to touch the duck Aunt Petunia had cooked up.

With a headache Harry ate his food and to his surprise he found out that eating was a good way to distract himself from thinking about Sirius. Another measure Harry had taken to stop himself from brooding too much was working out. On his spare time he would either jog around the neighborhood or do push ups in his room. He figured he needed to get in shape for the next time he ran into Voldemort. The chores his relatives made him do helped as well. They were still gruesome and tiresome but at least now he was rewarded with tasty treats and when he did a really good job a even a bit of money.

In between all this Harry didn't look like Harry anymore. His hair was still as messy as ever but unlike before, when it looked like a black ragged mop, It was actually making Harry look healthier and even if he was the only one who thought so, more like his father. What was more, his eating habits hadn't made him fat like Dudley but instead stopped him from looking like a walking skeleton. The muscles he had always had, thanks to quidditch, but were always hidden in his bone-tight skin were finally starting to show. Harry had even grown several inches. Fact of the matter was that he was now extremely handsome. Something he was totally oblivious to but the polite muggle mirror in his could see it even if it did not say anything since muggle mirrors could talk, but chose not to.

Harry stared at his reflection scowling when Uncle Vernon's voice sounded around the house. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE".

Harry sighed deeply and dragged his feet downstairs. He really wasn't in the mood for chores today. When he reached the bottom of the stairs his uncle stared him over.

"What's the matter with you boy? You haven't been sleeping".

He didn't say this out of concern for Harry but because he was worried that Harry's freaky friends might think him abused. Harry just shrugged making Uncle Vernon scowl.

"Wash your hands for dinner. I don't want you dirtying the silverware". He told Harry and walked of leaving him alone.

The truth was that Harry had been trying his best not to think about Sirius during the daytime. At night, unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. He had constant nightmares and woke up sweating and screaming. Eventually, he decided that the only way not to get nightmares was not to sleep. He had black ring around his eyes and he spent half the day yawning. He barely had energy to exercise anymore.

After washing his hands, Harry headed for the dining room. When he entered, the Dursleys continued eating and pretended he hadn't arrived. Harry grabbed a plate and filled it up. He sat down and quietly began eating his dinner.

Harry didn't say one word throughout the meal and when he finished, he stood up excusing himself but was stopped by Uncle Vernon before he could leave. "Hang on for a second boy. Yesterday this came in the mail for you and Dudley." He said holding a piece of paper.

Harry grabbed it from him and studied it. The envelope looked like some sort of invitation.

"It's an invitation for a school reunion of your elementary school. We weren't planning on taking you but since your freaky friends probably don't want you locked up you're going. Its tomorrow at six. Be ready by then. And dress properly" Uncle Vernon said with distaste.

Harry thought about arguing but decided against it. He didn't have the energy. Nodding slightly, he hurried and trotted upstairs. He pulled out Quidditch Through the Ages and got ready for another sleepless night.


	2. Reunion and gossip

**Disclaimer:** No. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion Time**

Harry finished buttoning up his shirt and looked himself over in the mirror. He was sporting a long sleeved black shirt and some dark jeans. He put on his old dress shoes but didn't bother brushing his hair. He rubbed his eyes and realized he looked more tired than ever. He had fallen asleep while reading and had another nightmare. Now, he was getting ready to go to his old school reunion and truthfully, he wasn't ready. He was not ready to see all those people who alongside of Dudley had made his childhood hell. All those kids who had made him miserable and lonely by shunning him all his life. And now after years of trying to forget and getting over the psychological torture that used to be school, he was going to have to face them again.

"The famous Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, is scared of facing a bunch of fifteen year old brats." He laughed humorlessly in front of his mirror. If the Wizarding World could see him now.

He groaned when he heard his uncle's bellowing voice calling for him. Harry walked down the stairs as if he was heading towards his funeral. He reached the bottom stair and stared at Dudley. His fat cousin had plastered his blond hair back with gel and was wearing a ridiculous outfit. Any other summer Harry would've tried to hold back laughter but this time he didn't need to try. Nothing was funny lately.

His aunt walked up to the two of them and stared at Harry with distaste. "You could've worn something decent." She said.

Harry stared down at his outfit. "This is the most decent thing I have, unless you want me to wear my dress robes."

His aunt turned her nose up at him and walked off. Harry followed the Dursleys to the car and sat in silence throughout the whole trip while listening to Dudley babble incessantly about seeing his old friends again.

Harry remembered elementary school despite how much he tried not to. There had always been the popular kids which consisted of the pretty girls with cool braids, the jocks and the good-looking boys in the Basketball Junior Team. Then there were the smart kids or as the popular kids called them, the nerds. Of course there were also the average kids: the kids with average grades, average looks and average families. There were also the losers which consisted of the fat and ugly kids. Finally, there was Dudley's gang: the would be tough guys who beat the smaller kids up. The only reason this particular group was "popular" was because everybody was too scared to say otherwise.

And then there was Harry. The short, small, little boy with the baggy clothes and the taped glasses. Least liked, even among the losers. Nobody liked him and even if they did nobody was brave enough to talk to him and risk getting Dudley's gang angry. Harry did remember _one_ girl who had always been nice to him but he couldn't remember her face, or her name for that matter.

Lost in thought, he jumped when the car hit a bump on the road. They had reached the hotel where the reunion was taking place. The party was going to be held at the lobby. Harry hadn't seen many muggle hotels before, since the Dursleys never took him along to any vacation, but as he studied it, he figured it was a rather fancy hotel. One of the rich kids parents must've set it up.

He stepped out of the car gloomily as Uncle Vernon paid for the Valet Parking. He followed the Dursleys to the inside of the hotel and with every step he was becoming more and more apprehensive. When they entered, Uncle Vernon spoke to the man at the front desk.

"The reunion is through those doors" the man told them pointing to a pair of fancy oak doors.

"I wonder how they paid for this reunion?" Uncle Vernon wondered out loud.

The helpful clerk smiled and said, "The father of one of the students owns the hotel". Just like Harry had guessed.

Uncle Vernon entered the door and handed the invitations to a lady behind another desks.

"Adults go this way for dinner" she said pointing to the left hall "and students to the right" she continued, pointing this time to the right. "Enjoy your reunion," she told Harry and Dudley, smiling as they passed her.

Dudley and Harry arrived at a very crowded room. There was music, lights, beverages and food everywhere. Harry was about to sit in a table at a far dark corner when Dudley turned to him and said, "You'd better not embarrass me Potter or it'll be the last thing you do."

Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin's back and turned to take a seat. He started staring around the room. He kept hearing comment like "Man! How long has it been?" "Got a new girl?" "Did you see her dress?" "I finished my essay on the subatomic particles a week earlier and got a big bonus" "Check out the buffet!" "Yo! S'up Big D?" and "Don't you remember me?" Harry sighed as he realized things sure hadn't changed.

He was debating whether to go to the bathroom and risk being seen or stay in his partially hidden table and let his bladder explode when he heard a bunch of female giggles. A group of girls had placed themselves on a table near his and where gossiping away without noticing him. Harry recognized some of the girls as the popular ones that used to make fun of his baggy clothes. He slouched down his chair not really wanting to deal with them at the time. Since he couldn't move and risk being seen, he was force to hear the conversation.

"Did you see him? He looks like a baby whale. But he thinks he's so tough after winning that wrestling thing." Said a blond with pretty blue eyes.

"I know. He looks like a tub of butter." Said another girl. "And what's with the Big D thing. He should be Humongous D," she continued making the girls at the table laugh in high-pitched voices that gave Harry a headache.

"Where do you think his cousin Harry is at?" one of them asked. Upon hearing this, Harry perked up.

"Who?" the blond asked.

"Oh c'mon you know. The skinny kid with the baggy clothes and broken glasses."

"Oh yeah! I don't know. Doesn't he go to St. Brutus now?"

"How should I know?. Let's ask." The girl waved her hands in the air and said "Dudley Yoo-hoo."

In a heartbeat Dudley was there panting slightly from the short sprint."Yes girls?" he asked quickly. He noticed Harry at the next table and scowled but decided to ignore him.

The girl with black hair put on a falsely sweet voice and asked "Oh Dud, mind if I call you Dud?" she asked as Dudley eagerly shook his head. "Well, Dud" she giggled, "We were wondering where your cousin is. You know the Potter boy." Dudley's face immediately fell when he realized what the girls wanted was his cousin and not him. Dudley scowled, but said nothing.

"Oh Dud. We just wanted to see if his still the skinny little twerp he used to be." The girl added when she saw _Dud's _unhappy face. Dudley smiled at this and looked at Harry with a teasing grin. Still staring at Harry he said to the girls "He's right behind you."


	3. The weekend!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter...etc.

Yay! 20 reviews already! I'm so happy -! I'm glad everyone likes the story and plot. You all wanted chapter 3 so here you have it...

* * *

**chapter 3**

**The weekend?**

The girls' eyes widened in shock for a few seconds before they recovered. The blond haired girl that was sitting at the table stood up with a false smile and turned to face Harry who was still hidden by the shadows.

"Harry we didn't see you there" she told him with exaggerated sweetness.

"Obviously" Harry replied coldly. By now everyone in the room was staring at the scene, a fact he was uncomfortably aware of.

"Oh Harry step out of the shadow" the girl told him.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, the cool tone never leaving his voice.

"C'mon Potter, that's no way to speak to a lady." Said a boy as he walked up to them. He was tall with trimmed brown hair and light brown eyes. Harry recognized him as one of the jocks that, next to Dudley's gang, were the most to tease him and beat him up. Harry remembered that this boy used to be the leader and if his memory served him right, he was called Josh. "Step out of the shadows Potter so we can see if you've changed". As he said this a group of boys with jackets the same as him started laughing, obviously remembering Harry's frail figure an baggy clothes.

Eyes hardening, Harry stepped out of the shadows. This time it took everyone more than a few seconds to recover from the surprise. The whole room was silent as they goggled at Harry's appearance. He really had changed a lot.

"Well, well, well, you _have_ grown up" said the blond staring at Harry up and down "quite nicely I might add".

"_You_, on the other hand, haven't changed one bit Britney" Harry said with distaste.

"Oh you remember me Harry? I'm glad." Britney said coyly.

"How can I forget? I believe _you_ were the one who came up with the nickname skinny-baggy-shaggy Potter".

Britney smiled as if Harry had just complimented her "We'll _have_ to change it now, won't we?".

Dudley, who wasn't liking the attention Harry was getting said "Well how about criminal Potter? You all know he goes to St. Brutus's Center for Incurable Criminal Boys, right?"

"That true Potter?" asked Josh with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah" Harry replied before walking off to the bathroom.

Harry was in the bathroom doing his business, angry with everyone in the other room. As he washed his hands Josh and his group of friends entered the bathroom laughing. To Harry's surprise they began patting him on the back and saying things like "Potter the bad boy" "Potter the ladies man" "Who would've thought?"

Harry was really getting angry now. These jerks, the idiots that used to beat him up were patting him in the back because he looked different. The hypocrites that used to make fun of him because his parents were dead...

BAM! The noise blasted around the room as every single light bulb in the bathroom exploded. The boys walked out of the bathroom in a hurry frightened by the sudden "electrical problem". Harry took a few moments alone to calm himself. He was breathing hard. He hadn't lost control like that since he blew up Aunt Marge in third year.

It took a while for everyone to calm down and call a maintenance man who couldn't explain how every single light bulb blew out at the same time. Dudley eyed Harry warily but didn't comment nor come near his cousin. The commotion gave Harry the perfect opportunity to hide in another corner before Britney and everyone else started looking for him again.

He hid next to two big boards. He looked at them and noticed that they were filled with pictures of the group when they were younger. He looked at them for a while, not really expecting to find any of himself. He saw plenty of Dudley and his gang. He also saw many of Britney and Josh. He stopped dead when he looked at one of his 9 year old self. The small Harry was holding up his overlarge trousers and smiling sheepishly. Next to him was a small girl smiling at the camera.

She had very straight brown hair worn on two ponytails. She also had very big glasses that seemed to be slipping down her nose and she was showing some very unattractive braces. The girl was holding Harry as if she had just grabbed him for the picture. Harry remembered the little girl as Jane. The only girl who had ever been nice to him during school.

"Nice picture" said a voice behind Harry.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see a very pretty brown-haired-blue-eyed girl. He groaned to himself thinking that one of Britney's lackey's had found him when he realized something. He looked between the picture and the girl several time before he said "Jane?"

"Hello to you too Harry" she laughed.

"Hi. Wow you look...urm...er..."

"Different?" she offered "you should talk".

"I guess" he said unsurely "so how've you been?"

"Alright I guess, you?"

"Fine" Harry lied.

"You don't really go to St. Brutus's do you?"

"I...well...what do you mean?"

"Oh come on Harry. When we were young you didn't even like to kill spiders."

For some reason, perhaps because she had been the only person to treat him like a human being before Hogwarts, Harry didn't want her to think he was a criminal. "Well no, but don't say anything."

"I knew it" she smirked triumphantly "so where _do_ you go to?"

"um...a ...a boarding school in the North."

"Oooo. Let me guess It's a better school than Dudley's and your relatives don't want word to get out?"

"Something like that" Harry grinned for the first time in months.

Without warning Harry grabbed her and pulled her behind the boards. A voice could be heard at the other side. "Harry. Yoo-hoo. Where are you Harry?". It was Britney. "C'mon Harry. Let's dance"

It was a few seconds before she walked off.

"Great reflexes" Jane told Harry while coming from behind the board.

"Qui...thanks" he said.

They sat down a nearby table and talked for a while. Harry was surprised to learn that Jane's best friend in high school was Ashley. A pretty girl that used to be Britney's best friend when they were younger. To Harry's even greater surprise, Ashley joined them at their table after a while and actually apologized to Harry for all her teasing in the past.

Halfway through their conversation Britney walked up to them with a group of her friends behind her. "Harry there you are, let's dance" she told him grabbing his hand before he could respond. She was interrupted by a girl that stood up on the podium with an important looking man next to her.

Harry didn't recognize her but according to Jane and Ashley her name was Rachel and it was her father who owned the hotel. Sitting in his original chair again and leaving a disgruntled Britney behind, Harry listened to the girl.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this reunion. Now I have a surprise for all of you. Another school has booked most of the hotel for the weekend and daddy has decided to allow for you and your families to stay over for the weekend for free. The hotel will provide the rooms, food and clothes. All free of charge." She finished giggling. "Let's head to the pool for a midnight swim."

The room cheered and whistled. Britney turned to Harry and whispered in his ear "See you in the pool Harry". Harry stared at her and at the people he would be staying the weekend with. He groaned and let his head fall on the table. Jane and Ashley laughed at his exasperation. This was going to be a really long weekend.

* * *

**There it is chapter 3**

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers...**

Reviewers of chapter 1 

**Kathryn Black- **thanks. Yeah, I know it was kind of grim. It won't get funny until later in the story.

**Twlight Moon- **Thanks! I hope you like chapter 3.

**Jubexchix- **Review as much as you like. I don't mind. Do you have chocolate chip muffins?

**Lotus-**I'm glad you like my idea and no I _really _don't want to get raged at. Cool nickname, by the way. What does it stand for?

Reviewers of chapter 2

**Twlight Moon- **Hey again! You're one of my special reviewers. Have a cookie. Thanks for the advice on the dialogues and I'll try to make the chappies longer. Not making any promises thought.

**Mimbulus-**I never heard of an elementary school reunion either. I just came up with it, but in the story one of the rich kids gets her dad to do it. I don't know if Harry'll yell at people, not yet anyway. I didn't really like it when he yelled at Ron and Hermione in the fifth book. I'll think about it thought.

**Angel15116-**It continues...

**Blonk-** thanks dude. I appreciate it.

**Jackie-**I'm waiting for that dollar...

**Istalksiriusonweekends- **hope you like what happens. Guess it was kinda predictable huh? But wait till you see the twist I'll add in the next chappie...

**Jubexchix-**You're another one of my special reviewers! I've been waiting for a reunion fic for ages as well. I just got tired of waiting so I decide to write it myself. I'm happy you think it's good.

**PadfootObssesed329-** another Sirius lover. Yay! I'm glad you think so and I will...

**e-** here you are...chapter 3

**poppincorn-** sorry not to have updated immediately.

**Kathryn Black- **Hey! Thanks You were my 1st reviewer and another special reviewer.

**Melian Man-** I'm glad you like it. Here's part three.

**Chaosruler2000-**here it is.

**Sariel Ailetha- **here it is chap 3.

Return to Top


	4. Of pools and hiding places

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A BIG thanks to all my reviewers, old and new. You're really helping update this story. I hope you all like chapter 4. Here it is:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Of pools and hiding places**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror of his changing room and sighed deeply. The Dursleys had, of course, decided to stay for the weekend. Aunt Petunia had been a little reluctant at first but when Dudley threatened to run away from home, she agreed immediately. For his part, Harry wouldn't have minded very much if Dudley ran away and married a stripper. Unfortunately for him he had no say in the discussion. Now Harry was considering himself lucky for being able to find a pair of black trunks. Somebody, and he had a pretty good idea who, had slipped some tight black speedos into his changing room. He hadn't even tried to put them on because just looking at them made him turn red.

He looked at his eyes in he mirror. They looked as tired as ever. Harry was really not looking forward to sharing a room with Dudley especially not since the summer before 5th year, when Dudley had heard Harry talking in his sleep and mocked him about Cedric. He knew he would loose it if Dudley even mentioned Sirius. He sighed and figured that maybe he'll place earplugs in Dudley's ears after he falls asleep.

Harry walked out into the boys locker room which was empty by now. He put on a gray t-shirt, grabbed a white towel and stepped outside. The pool was filled with his old schoolmates. He thought about going back to his room and turning in early when he saw Jane and Ashley waving at him from a table.

"We saved you a seat" Jane said when Harry reached her and Ashley.

"Guess Britney didn't manage to get that Speedo into your changing room?" Ashley said.

"Oh she managed it, _I _just managed to find these" Harry said pointing at his trunks "How'd you know anyway?"

"We overheard Britney telling her friends about it" she shrugged.

Harry sat staring at the people at the pool for a while. It was dark so he couldn't make out anybody. This suited him all too well since the darkness would make it harder for Britney to find him. Harry put his head on his towel and yawned.

"Tired?" Jane asked.

"You have no idea" he answered.

"Yeah Harry. What's up with that? You look good but you look like you haven't slept in a month." Ashley told him.

"I haven't"

"Why not?" Jane asked concerned.

Harry decided not to answer and simply shrugged.

He heard a noise and turned to look at the pool. A huge mass of silhouettes had just exited the hotel and began jumping into the pool. Ashley looked at the figures and said "That must be the other school, let's get out of here guys".

She stood up and walked off towards the beach. Harry and Jane followed her. They were quiet for a while until Jane asked Harry what his school was like. She was careful not to mention that he didn't go to St. Brutus in front of Ashley. Harry describe his male friends like Dean, Ron, Neville and Seamus since he figured that St. Brutus was supposed to be a boys school. Rachel was asking about Seamus' ability to blow up everything when they heard some voices in the dark and stopped.

"I thought you told him you didn't want to go out with him" said a girl's voice.

"I did" said a second girl's voice. "But after I broke up with Michael he begun asking me out again".

Maybe Harry was going crazy but the second voice sounded familiar. He tried to rack his memory trying to remember, but nothing came to him.

"Well you can't hide in the bushes forever" said the first voice.

"I can try" said the second voice.

"C'mon" said the first voice urgently "we're missing all the fun"

There was a lot of rustling behind the large bush. Apparently one of the girls was trying to pull the other out. Jane motioned them to get out of there when two figures stumbled out of the bush. Harry strained his eyes to see their faces but couldn't, as they were standing on a shadow. The girls turned to look at Harry, Jane and Ashley.

As one of the girls stepped into the light Harry gasped. Now he understood why the voice sounded familiar. It was none other than his ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4. I wasn't going to tell you who it was but I was feeling not so evil. You'll just have to wonder what will happen until I post again. Did any of you figure it was her before I said anything? REVIEW!

**To my reviewers: **

**PadfootObssesed329****-** glad you liked it and yes I agree, SIRIUS IS THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE WORLD. I can't believe they killed him. The first time I read it I was in shock the second I cried like an idiot. He was my favorite character. By the way I love your fic A Different Life but you haven't updated and it's a really good

TwlightMoon- I hope you liked the cookie! I really do appreciate your help, I'm not one to flip out if you say anything as long as it's constructive criticism or at least said in a nice way and that's what you do so thanks. Yes there are lotsa grammar errors but hey it's the contents that's important. YES! I'm a Sirius fan. He is the BEST and HE IS NOT DEAD, I WON'T ACCEPT IT! NO, NO, NO!

**Silver Butterfly- **glad you liked the chapter.

**John- **I'm glad you're liking the story so far. I hope I don' let you guys down. I try to update fast but it all depends on the reviews. A confrontation...hmmmm, How do you mean?

**Blonk- **Drama, drama, drama. Thanks for all -

**Mimbulus**- I'm with you on the bully thing. Jane finds out huh? Interesting idea.

**Lotus-** I'm counting the days till the 6th book but if she kills Hagrid or Remus I'll stop reading. And don't worry I didn't get the color thing.

* * *

**Thanks to all reviewers. If you have any ideas for the story I'd LOVE to hear them. I don't mind constructive criticism but boy do I LOVE compliments.**

**A revoir!**

Return to Top


	5. Two times the surprise

I Know! I haven't updated and I'm SORRY but I had a lot on my plate, not to mention I was studying for finals. I have not yet given up on the story. I apologize again and here is the fifth chapter. By the way Happy Holidays!

* * *

"Cho?" Harry asked, not quite believing who he was seeing.

"Harry! I didn't know you were here?" Cho answered.

"I take it you two know each other?" Jane asked.

"Yeah. We go to the same school." Harry answered without moving her gaze from Cho.

"I thought you went to an all boys school?" Ashley cut in.

Harry flinched and nearly head slapped himself. This was just not his weekend.

"I'm sorry, I'm Cho Chang" Cho said introducing herself and saving Harry from having to answer.

"I'm Jane and this is Ashley. We were schoolmates of Harry in his elementary school" Jane replied, shaking Cho's hand.

"I thought Harry went to an all boys school?" Ashley repeated not letting the question go.

"Erm, well you see….I don't really go to St. Brutus's. It's a story the Dursleys' made up, I go to a boarding school in the North." Harry said, tearing his gaze from Cho.

An awkward silence followed Harry's reply. Cho's friend stepped out of the shadows and spoke to Cho. " Hey Cho, I think we better get back. People will start to worry."

"Right" Cho said before turning to Harry again "Well I'm glad you could make it." She said before leaving with her friend who Harry recognized as a Ravenclaw in Cho's year.

"Well, that was awkward" Jane said smiling.

Harry turned to Ashley "Sorry for not telling you about my school"

Ashley's frown turned into a smile "Don't worry about it. I know I wasn't your favorite person in elementary school. Actually now everything makes more sense. You seem to sweet to be a criminal."

Jane looked between the two with an unreadable expression. "Come on you two. We'd better get back as well, Britney must have a search party looking for Harry by now." The girls laughed when Harry turned red and the three of them walked back to the pool area.

A while later they arrived at the pool area which was a complete mess. There were people running all over the place and it was so crowded that Harry couldn't tell who was from his elementary school reunion and who was from the other school. He was squinting his eyes when two people bumped into him and pushed him into the pool. Harry swallowed to gulps of water before he felt two strong hands pulling him out.

As he stepped out of the pool he began to cough out the water he'd swallowed making his head hurt and making him wish he'd had some gillyweed when he fell. Ashley and Jane were beside him asking him if he was alright. The two boys that pushed him in, had pulled him out and were now standing in front of him.

"Sorry mate. We didn't see you" One of them say.

"Yeah. We were in a bit of a hurry and it's blood dark here." The other one added.

Harry tensed up and looked up. Towering above him were none other than Fred and George Weasly.

"Harry?" The twins both asked at the same time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter. I promise I'll make the other one longer. In the following chapters i'm going to try and focus more on the feelings and emotions of each characters.**

**Happy Holidays and thanks to all reviewers!**


	6. Magical meets Muggle

I know it's taking me long to update but I really wanted to make this chapter longer and better than the ones before. I owed you all an explanation. I'm sorry. Without further ado Chapter Six!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Magical meets Muggle**

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Fred asked him surprised.

"Convinced Dumbledore to let you come did you?" George continued.

"What…what are you two talking about, are you here as my guard?" Harry asked when Ashley and Jane ran off to get him some dry towels.

"What are _you_ talking about? We're here on the Muggle Getaway."

Harry stared blankly at the twins with no idea what they were talking about. A look of understanding dawned on Fred's face.

"You never got the invitation" he said.

"Ohh" George added with a troubled expression. "You'd better sit down for this then".

"Well you see" Fred begun "After you left to Private Drive the entire Wizarding World has been a little tense, what with the return of You-Know-Who and all".

"You-Know-Who, however, hasn't made a move yet" George took over for his brother. "Anyway a few weeks into the summer we got this invite for a retreat at this muggle hotel."

"Who sent them?" Harry interrupted him feeling suddenly suspicious.

"Dean Thomas" Fred said "Apparently his dad is close friends with the owner."

"Oh" Harry said remembering Dean was adopted by muggles "Who did he invite?"

"Most of the Gryffindors and everyone from the DA, except for that sneak Marietta. Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs he's friends with too."

Harry couldn't believe. Everyone but him was invited. The disappointment must've been obvious on his face because one of the twins quickly said "He sent your invitation to Ron. Wasn't sure the muggles would like owls around your house. Dumbledore said he doubted your relatives would come and that it was too dangerous for you to be without them. We thought he just wasn't going to let you come but I guess he told Ron and Hermione not to mention anything to you".

Harry couldn't believe…after all he'd done, after all he'd gone through because of that old man, Dumbledore was still meddling in his life like he owned him. The old geezer was completely keeping Harry from spending time with his friends. Harry's blood was boiling with rage at the old Headmaster.

Perhaps Fred sensed his anger and wanted to change the subject because he quickly said "Obviously you had no idea about this so how come you're here?"

"I came with my cousin for an elementary school reunion".

The twins stared at him for a few seconds with surprise before a couple of identical evil grins spread trough their faces "You mean that this hotel is filled with the muggle prats that used to make fun of you when you were young?"

"Yeah" Harry said carefully "Why?".

"Wow! This is going to be a way better weekend than I thought" said one of the twins.

"Guys…" Harry started warningly.

"Don't worry Harry" Fred reassured him "we won't do anything _too_ horrible".

At that moment Ashley and Jane returned with a towel each. "Sorry it took us so long, we ran into Britney and she kept asking for you" Jane said handing Harry one of the towels.

Harry grabbed one and said thanks. Seeing the look of mistrust the twins were giving the girls, Harry quickly introduced them "Girls, these are Fred and George. They used to go to my school, guys these are Ashley and Jane".

"Are you friends of Harry's?" Fred asked them suspiciously.

"Jane was my one friend during elementary school and Ashley here apologized for every mean thing she might've ever done to me".

The twins looked satisfied with Jane and eyed Ashley warily. "Ok then" Fred said grinning once more "Forge, care to do the honors?"

"Certainly Gred" he said pulling Harry near one of the few lights around the swimming pool.

Standing under the shadows Harry wondered what George was up to. His red-haired friend, who was now visible thanks to the faint lamppost, cleared his throat importantly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from the school taught by Albus Dumbledore" he said cryptically. At these words everyone around the pool turned to the twin. Even the muggles, who had no idea who Dumbledore was, turned to listen curiously.

"We all came in low spirits to this Getaway because our leader and hero, the one who deserves this vacation the most, was unable to come". Hearing this words some Hogwarts' students nodded their heads while Harry tried to shimmy away from George, only to be stopped by Fred.

"But now, let us rejoice for fate has reunited us once again".

Everyone stared. "What are you talking about?" came a voice from the pool.

It was Ron, Harry recognized the familiar voice.

"I mean, little brother, that our hero has returned. Harry is here!"

There was silence for some seconds, followed suddenly by a bustle of noises, whispers and splashes from people exiting the pool. All the Hogwarts' students were all whispering "Where is he?", "Are you sure?", "I can't believe this" and so on. The muggles simply looked confused. Hermione and Ron were first to arrive next to George.

"What are you talking about dolt? Harry wasn't allowed to come" Ron said annoyed at his older brother.

"Then what do you call this?" Fred asked, pushing Harry towards his friends.

They stared at him for a second before Hermione hugged him tightly, getting his clothes wet again. "Harry!" she cried, her head buried in his shoulders "what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story" Harry said quickly explaining his presence at the hotel. "It's good to see you both again" he said grinning after finishing his explanation.

All summer Harry had been busy brooding and answering the long parchments his friends had sent him, in short, unsentimental, letters. Now, he was simply glad to see them again.

Hermione wiped her eyes while Ron looked at Harry oddly. "I wanted to tell you about this getaway but Dumbledore insisted that we not keep it from you. We're sorry" he finished pointing at Hermione and himself.

"Don't worry" Harry laughed "I don't blame either of you". Ron looked relieved to hear it.

"Do you think they'll let you stay now that your relatives are here?" Hermione asked him.

Harry knew she was talking about the Order but didn't say anything in fear someone might hear. At that moment almost everybody arrived next to them to greet Harry, shake his hand or slap him across the back.

Dean Thomas came up to him and said he was happy Harry could make it. He obviously thought Harry was here for the getaway and Harry did not correct him. He was then engulfed by a hug from Lavender and Parvati. After they released him Harry looked around. Many Gryffindors had indeed been invited. He saw the Creevy brothers, all the Gryffindors in his year including Neville and there was also everyone from the DA. Harry saw Ginny who gave him a hug, Luna, Hannah, Ernie and even Zachariah.

"Is your whole family here?" Harry asked Ron, once everyone began to spread out.

"Yeah" he answered him "Tonks, Remus and Dung are here as well. Dumbledore said it was a good idea to have Order members around but I think he was just giving them a vacation. You know before things get really serious and You-Know-Who makes a move."

The twins and the three friends sat down on a table near the light. Seconds after they sat down everyone from Hogwarts sat down around them. Harry just stared at them get accommodated when he heard Lavender's voice ring out through the silent air "I have to say Harry you are looking good".

Harry could tell she was just teasing him but he blushed nevertheless. Parvati and a few other girls giggled. It was then Harry noticed that a lot of girls not including Lavender, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Hannah and Cho, were appraising his looks quite openly. Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable when Jane and Ashley showed up and asked him what was going on. Harry jumped, realizing he had forgotten about them entirely. He opened his mouth to answer their question when he stopped himself. He had no clue what he was supposed to say.

As Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione for help a group of people walked up behind Jane and Ashley. "Who are all these people Harry?".

Harry could've groaned. It was Britney, Josh and their inseparable lackeys. Harry's frustration turned into anger. After all, what business was it of theirs?

The twins looked from the people standing in front of them to the anger in Harry's face and grinned. They were finally face to face with the culprits of Harry's unhappy childhood. Fred and George stood up, taller than Harry, and spoke.

"We are… Oh hello there Dudley, remember us?" Fred said looking towards Dudley who was recoiling in remembrance of the Ton-Tongue Toffee. Smiling dangerously he continued "We are from Harry's school, who are you?"

"All of you go to Harry's school?" Josh said eyeing the girls around Harry.

"Yeah" Ron stood up defensively.

"You're lying." Britney said flatly "Harry goes to St. Brutus, an all boys school".

"Actually _that's_ not true" Hermione stood up, catching on to what was happening, "he goes to a _very_ expensive co-ed boarding school up in North".

Harry sighed, relieved that her story matched the lie he'd told Jane and Ashley. He could kiss Hermione.

"Why would Harry lie to us about that?" Josh asked Hermione after giving her a once over.

"Because" Harry finally spoke up "It was all a lie the Dursleys' made up to cover up the fact that I go to a much better school than Dudley."

"If it's so expensive" Ashley cut in "How'd you pay for it?"

"My parents used to go there" Harry smiled at her.

"So you're loaded?" Britney yelped a little too loudly.

Fred and George rolled their eyes and turned to their old schoolmates. "Hear that gang, this lot is the group that made the Boy-Who-Lived's life miserable. Aren't we glad to hear it?"

Everyone put on evil grins as the Hogwarts' students seemed to understand what the twins were saying. They spread out and, with fake smiles, began chatting with the muggles. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could see Lavender and Parvati speaking to Britney while Dean and Seamus spoke to Josh and his friends. He turned to Ron and Hermione and with a slight smile he said "This is going to be a very interesting weekend".

* * *

**Well there it is, chapter 6. I hope you all understand the explanation I gave, if not review and I'll gladly explain. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of Hogwarts' students going to the hotel as well. I need PRANKS, so if you have a good one for muggles Please review it to me.**

**ADIOS AMIGOS MIOS!**

* * *

**Thanks to all reviewers…**

**Mallory **thanks, I'm glad you like my story. I'm not sure how I got the idea but I remember reading many fics about a Hogwart's reunion after the war and I thought it would be interesting to have one for Harry's elementary school bullies. I hope you like this chapter better since it's longer.

**John **I'm sorry that I continued to jump "guest stars" at you, I hope you find the explanation in this chapter satisfactory.

**Jubexchix **Hey, nice to hear from you again. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post, but the more reviews the faster my hands type.

**Alternate Universe **Where do I begin? I'm not sure where you read my comment about grammar but I do remember making it. I do agree that grammar is indeed important but the contents of the story is more so. You won't read a story if it has good grammar but it sucks, right? Actually _you_ have very good grammar especially if you're not English, but hey! I'm not English either, English is in fact my _second_ language. So I do suppose it's pretty good for that right?Don't worry, I'm not leaving the muggles behind and there will be plenty of drooling over Harry, on both sides. I'm thinking about the Speedos. Will Cho like Harry? Mmm…good question. Will muggles find out…the jury is still out on that one. I hope you like this chapter since it's longer and kinda concentrates on emotions. Yes! Yours is the longest review I've ever had and I've thoroughly enjoyed it. I think this is my longest response ever as well.

**Miriam **No, actually, Cho wasn't talking about Harry in the bushes. He's not the one stalking her. Who? …you'll see, maybe. MUAHAHAHAHA…cough…sorry got carried away.

**1234567890 **Nice nick, thanks, and I'll try.

**Samira Salamir **I'm sorry identity is Mary-suish and I'm trying to fix it. which will give me no time for meeting again….NAH just kidding!

**Mimbulus **You were actually the first and only reviewer to guess that the other school was Hoggy Warty. YES! There WILL be revenge. The question is HOW?

* * *

**I'm sorry I did not update EVERYONE'S review but I answered many. Please keep reviewing anyway. Give me prank ideas and I love you all.**

**MUA!**

Return to Top


	7. Confrontations

Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But I've been having trouble juggling my school work but… **HERE'S CHAPTER SEVEN.** Read and review. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confrontations**

Harry looked at his friends and housemates talking to the muggles. He listened in on their conversations with an amused grin. Dean and Josh were talking about football and other muggle sports while Seamus listened intently. Fred and George were conversing with Dudley's gang. Harry's whale of a cousin looked ready to pee in his pants, especially when George stuck his tongue out at him and offered him some candy. Then he heard Britney asking Parvati and Lavender about every girl he'd ever dated, making his grin vanish immediately.

Hermione, seeing his frown, followed his gaze and laughed. She, Ron and Harry hadn't moved from their table. Harry looked at them and asked "Is this getaway thing safe?"

"Yeah" Ron whispered "Dean told Dumbledore about it and he sent several Order members and a teacher chaperones. Of course he only knows about the teachers, only we know about the Order" he finished rather importantly.

"And now that you're here" Hermione continued "You're guard will be coming as well".

"What teachers are here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"All the heads of houses" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even Snape?" Harry hissed. Ron scrunched up his face "Yeah mate. But he's spent most of the vacation locked in his room. Good thing too because if there is one thing I NEVER want to see is Snape…" he paused and shuddered slightly "…in a bathing suit".

Hermione choked on her drink and Harry let out a snort of laughter. Ron looked at them in mock amazement.

"Why are you laughing? Snape in a Speedo can be quite traumatizing. I once saw Percy with nothing but a towel and I still have nightmares about it". This only made them laugh harder and after a few minutes, Harry asked breathlessly "What about the Order? Who's here?"

"Oh. You know the usual people" Hermione said a little pink in the face "Tonks, Mundungus, Bill's here and Charlie will be coming soon. Moody comes and goes and… Oh yeah! Remus".

Harry looked up "Remus is here?"

"Well yeah" Ron answered.

"Oh, ok" Harry said. He didn't really feel ready to face Remus. The closest thing he had to… no, he wouldn't think about that. He forced his thoughts elsewhere and at that moment he spotted Jane and Ashley walking up to the hotel looking rather dejected. Harry stood up and waved them over "Hey! Hey guys, over here".

The girls turned and walked up to them. "Join us" he told them pointing to a couple of empty chairs.

The girls sat down and Hermione quickly introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I go to Harry's current school". She leaned over and shook the girls' hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jane and this is Ashley" Jane replied shaking Hermione's hand.

Ron did the same thing "And I'm Ron".

Jane smile at him and his ears turned red. Harry watched the interaction between them before he fixed his gaze on Hermione. She noticed this and said "Take a picture, it'll last longer" to him.

"Sorry, it's just that you look different but I don't know…". Everyone turned to look at her and she blushed. Harry then realized what it was, his eyes widened as he said "Your hair! It's not bushy."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Of course not, it's wet". Hermione's usually bushy hair was hanging limp and wet. "Don't worry though, when it dries it'll be bushy again".

"Not really" Ron said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, apparently interested in the conversation.

"Well the first time I saw you this summer" Rom told Hermione "I noticed that your hair wasn't very bushy. It was more..." he paused thinking of the right word "wavy. I just didn't say anything".

"Well, hair changes I guess" Hermione answered blushing slightly, probably at the fact that Ron had noticed a change in her appearance.

"Yeah, my hair was extremely messy when I was younger. I always had to keep it in braids. I didn't really take good care of it, but I don now". Ashley told them.

"Yeah, obviously" Ron said and suddenly blushed when he realized he'd said it aloud.

"Was your hair _very_ bushy before?" Jane asked Hermione.

"Ha!" Ron yelled, making them all jump "It was a shrub. She could've kept her quills in it"

"It was not!" Hermione yelled indignantly when Jane asked "What quills?"

By then Harry had completely lost track of the conversation. His thoughts drifted reluctantly to the prophecy. Ashley, who had been watching him rested her hand on top of his.

"What's eating you?" she asked.

Harry jumped, interrupting Ron and Hermione's row.

"Sorry" he said looking at Ashley's hand, which was still on his and blushed deeply.

Jane looked as well and frowned. Harry removed his hand and said "It's nothing, I'm just tired".

Hermione's eyes flashed with concerned. "Yeah. You look like you haven't been sleeping. Are you ok?" She asked him meaningfully.

"I'm fine" he gritted his teeth. Harry hated pity and to make things worse Britney chose that moment to arrive.

"So Harry" she said pulling a chair next to him "Pav and Lav here told me you've only had one girlfriend. We'll have to change that now won't we?"

Harry glared at Parvati and Lavender who winked at him unfazed. Ron stood up clumsily and said "C'mon inside Harry and see my folks. I expect they'll want to see you".

"Yeah, alright" Harry told him untangling his arm from Britney's and standing up.

The two of them along with the girls, walked up to the hotel. As they entered the lobby Ron turned to his friend excitedly "Wait till you see where we're staying. The big families got the big suites so you can just imagine the size. Its super fancy and dad's driving mum crazy with the plugs…Uff!"

Hermione had elbowed Ron in the ribs to quiet him. She threw a meaningful glance at Ashley and Jane who looked puzzled.

"Well anyway" Ron continued embarrassed "It's so cool. Makes me feel rich". He then stuttered suddenly at the muggle girls "Not that I'm poor or anything. We just aren't rich and are… um … a lot of kids…well". He looked extremely embarrassedly at Jane who smiled and said "Hey, my parents are both low salary teachers, so I understand what you mean exactly".

Harry gave her a thankful look as Ron smiled, obviously relieved. Ashley asked Ron " Are those red-headed twins your brothers?"

"Yeah" Harry answered "Everyone in his family is red-headed".

"So you have other siblings?" Jane asked Ron.

"Yeah" he sighed "I have five older brothers and a younger sister, she's only a year younger."

"Wow" Ashley whispered "I wish I had siblings."

"Me too" Harry agreed. He looked at Hermione "What about you?"

She looked at him quizzically "I'm an only child. You know that".

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah but do you wish you had siblings?"

She paused, considering the question. "Not really, not now anyway. I have enough with you two and Ginny. When I was a child I wanted siblings since I didn't have many…any friends".

Harry smiled and put his arm around her shoulder comfortingly "You'll always be my sister Hermione".

"Thanks Harry." She smiled and looked at Ron who didn't meet her eyes.

"Here we are" he said stopping. Harry grinned. He really couldn't wait to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, although he was hoping they didn't try to get him to _'express his emotions'_.

Ron opened the door and yelled "Hey guys! Look what the twins found".

Harry laughed at his best friends antics. Bill quickly appeared in the doorway "Shut up!" he hissed. "You idiot. Mum is crying her eyes out and you come in here bellowing like a banshee".

"Why?" Ron asked, paling slightly.

"I don't know. I guess yelling runs in the family" Bill shrugged.

"No, you moron, Why is she crying"

"Oh well" Bill stuttered and Harry could tell he didn't want to tell Ron what happened "it's just…well…Harry's missing"

"What?" Ron blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, he and his relatives are gone. There's no sign of a struggle but mum's in hysterics".

Ron just stared at his brother. Harry knew Ron well enough and could tell he was about to burst out laughing. It was then that Bill realized there were other people there besides Ron.

"Oh hey Hermione, hey Harry. Come in quietly" Bill said reentering the suite. With a sudden halt he slowly turned to face them again "HARRY!" he yelled, even louder than Ron had before. Harry rubbed his forehead thinking screaming really did run in the family.

Mr. Weasly, Tonks, Moody, Remus, Mrs. Weasly and Dumbledore all ran out with their wands out. Hermione was the first to see this and hastily pulled Ashley and Jane out of the room, whispering something that sounded like "Let's leave them so they can work it out".

When the three girls were inside the elevator Mrs. Weasly ran towards Harry and gave him a hug. Harry went stiff and patted her on the back, though not as gently as he should have. The moment he saw her, he realized he was still mad at Mrs. Weasly. She had fought with Sirius, constantly and prevented him from leaving Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasly sensed his coldness and broke away quickly. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, her face was tear- stained and yet Harry didn't feel sorry for her at all.

There was a tense silence. Remus put his wand away and the others followed suit. "Maybe we'd better go inside so the muggles don't overhear anything" he said while staring at Harry, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the werewolf's gaze. Remus, unlike the others, didn't look surprised to see him.

They all entered the apartment and Harry saw what Ron had meant. The kitchen and living room alone were about the size of the Gryffindor common room except that, unlike Hogwarts homey demeanor, this room was fancy and luxurious. Everything looked expensive and delicate. The curtains were thick and the television was huge. The wooden tables had flicks of gold making them look fancy and not like the tacky furnisher Aunt Petunia had bought for Privet Drive.

Mr. Weasly pulled Harry from his train of thought when he asked him why he was at the hotel. Harry explained to him about the invitations he and Dudley had received. "...and imagine my surprise when I run into the twins who told me that Gryffindors and the D.A. had all been invited. Yet I, a Gryffindor and the leader of the D.A. had no idea about this". Harry was looking furiously at Dumbledore who was staring intently at the wall behind Harry.

Harry only broke his glare at the old man when Kingsley asked "Why didn't you contact us?".

"I assumed the guard already knew" Harry turned to Dumbledore once again "Of course if I'd known where they were I would've told them myself".

The ancient wizard stared at Harry with a pained look on his face; finally he broke away and put his wand away. "I'll be returning to Hogwarts and informing the rest of the Order" he turned to Tonks "the guard will continue their duties here in the hotel until Mr. Potter leaves". Without a glance back he turned around and dissaparated.

There was a very uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. Mrs. Weasly was removing invisible wrinkles in Ron's muggle outfit to keep from staring at Harry.

Tonks put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Wotcher Harry, we're glad you're ok, you gave us a scare. Mundungus got to Headquarters to switch guard with me and when I apparated at your house you were gone",

Harry didn't look at her. He honestly didn't care anymore. Remus released a heavy sight and sat down in a chair in front of Harry, so they were at eye-level.

"What do you want to know?" He asked quietly.

Harry was suddenly reminded of the time Sirius asked him the same thing on his first night at Grimmauld Place. Ignoring the lump that seemed to appear in his throat every time he thought of his godfather, Harry answered "Just to know why the guard is _still _hiding from me".

"Dumbledore told us to leave you alone, give you some time" the werewolf answered.

"Riiight" Harry said bitterly. "Ok, I'll buy that. But why wasn't I allowed to come here? I know I was invited".

"We wanted you to come here but it would've been dangerous to have you away from your relatives"

That was it. Harry couldn't take it anymore "Yeah. Keeping me locked up with no contact except my relatives, yeah THAT'S SAFE! KEEPING ME LOCKED UP, JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH SIRIUS!"

Harry was going to keep ranting but Remus held up his hand "Harry, This is not the time nor the place." Breathing had Harry looked at Remus eyes and realized he looked angry. Harry wondered why he was so upset.

"Maybe you two better go with Hermione and those two girls. Let us talk about things here" Mr. Weasley said firmly.

"Sure. We wouldn't want to hear any of your top secret Order plans, we so do love being kept out of the loop". Harry turned and left the apartment with a slam.

Ron looked at everyone uncomfortably and said. "I'll go…too".

He walked up to Harry, who was leaning against a wall. Before he could say anything Harry looked at him "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you".

"Yeah well, we'd better get the girls; Jane and Ashley are probably bombarding Hermione with questions".

"Yeah"

The pair entered the elevator."Hey Harry?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah Ron?"

"If you ever need to talk about it… you know about Sirius, you can always talk to…me…you know if you want…"

Harry looked at Ron "I know".

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you all liked it. Just in case the last part with Ron and Harry, NOT slash or anything. This is the one of the few chapters in this story that won't have cliffhangers. What will happen in the next chapter is….WHO KNOWS!

**A REVOIR!**


	8. Planning

Hey people! A **HUNDRED REVIEWS** thank you **SO MUCH**! Here's a short but interesting chapter of your favorite story! (A 100 reviews...I'm touched. sniff.)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Planning**

Harry stood with two very baffled muggle girls in front of him. They had just heard a confusing explanation from Hermione about what happened in Ron's suite. Harry hadn't been paying too much attention but it was something about Ron's parents checking up on Harry and his awful relatives and they got worried about him disappearing...or something to that extent.

"Yeah, but what about the weird sticks?" Ashley asked frowning.

Hermione quickly answered "Well it's a weird...darts game! Yeah darts game, the... twins invented. They have a lot of imagination".

Jane turned to Ron "They were playing darts while your mum was crying?"

Ron looked horrified at the question and stuttered "They're a bit insensitive".

"Right" Jane added unconvinced.

Tired of the conversation, Harry proposed that they head off to the pool. As they walked outside Harry looked at a grandfather clock in a corner that read that it was midnight.

"It's late" he said quietly.

Jane looked at the clock "Oh no! My parents will freak! Ashley and I better go. You guys don't mind, right?"

"Yeah. It's fine" Hermione said.

"We're in room 101. Call us for breakfast tomorrow." Ashley told them.

"Sure" Harry shrugged. He blushed deeply, however when both girls kissed him and Ron on the cheeks. They hugged Hermione goodbye.

The trio continued to trot silently through the lobby towards the outside. Harry stopped as he spotted Dudley and his Aunt and Uncle. He tried to hide behind the indoor fountain but they were already walking towards him.

"Boy" Uncle Vernon said gruffly "Dudley has informed us that your freaky friends are here at the hotel." He looked at Ron and Hermione with distaste "The plump red-headed woman came by the room for your stuff, you're sleeping in their room."

"Are you leaving the hotel?" Harry asked, not really caring.

Uncle Vernon looked angrier than ever "We were going to but your freaky friends warned us to stay over the weekend. They promised however not to come near us so you might as well not come near us either. I don't want you and the other freaks messing up Dudley's reunion."

"They threatened you to make you stay?" Harry asked his uncle in a slightly surprised voice.

Upon hearing this Vernon went rather pale and babbled "_they _didn't...not really. It was more..._her_".

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"The woman!" uncle Vernon hissed, regaining his composure. Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Uncle Vernon grunted in discontent "The plump woman, with the mess of red hair and the...exploding temper" he finished in a sort of rasped voice. "Anyway we will stay but don't come near us!" he turned and pushed his family inside the elevator in a hurry.

Harry didn't notice however. He had just realized what his uncle had said. Mrs. Weasly had threatened the Dursleys so Harry could stay in the hotel during the weekend. Not for the first time that summer, he was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt. He felt ashamed for how he had treated Mrs. Weasly earlier. He would have to apologize to her when he got back to the apartment...

Harry turned to look at Ron whose ears had turned to an angry red color. "Plump? PLUMP? Has he SEEN his ugly fat son?" Ron was breathing hard trying to control his anger.

Not for the first time in his life, Harry felt ashamed of his relatives.

"Sorry about that" he said not looking Ron in the face "He is a jer..." but he was cut off by Ron.

"NO! Don't apologize for that idiot's rudeness. It's not **your** fault".

"Ron's right Harry" Hermione added.

"I guess you're right" Harry said, still looking embarrassed.

"C'mon you two, lets go outside" Hermione put her arms around Harry and grabbed Ron's hand. Harry smiled and let himself be steered by his friend. In the corner of his eye he could see Ron doing the same.

When they reached the outside, the three of them walked past the outside patio and headed straight to the pool area. When they got there, the dim lights revealed that all the muggles had left and only Hogwarts' students remained.

"There you are!" said one of the twins walking up to them. "We've been looking for you".

Harry stared at him and then looked at the rest of his classmates with suspicion.

"What are you up to?" he asked Fred who put on a face of indignation

"It kills me that you would think that simply because we are talking, hidden and in the dark we would be up to something".

Harry looked at him, unconvinced. George arrived at that moment and smiled "Oh, who are we kidding? We can't fool the almighty Potter."

Harry blushed but Hermione frowned and looked at all her classmates disapprovingly "What are you going to do?"

A couple of the DA members flinched slightly knowing that Hermione could be quite intimidating and was excellent at stunning people. Lavender smiled at her smart roommate and said "Oh Hermoine, we're simply planning on a little payback".

Hermione was about to say something but Harry beat her to it "Guys, I appreciate it but i'd rather you not..."

Seamus didn't let him finish "Look Harry, I know some of us, especially me...treated you like dragon dung last year and we apologized for it, but these clowns... they treated you worse your entire childhood and no one does that to a Gryffindor and gets away with it"

"Yeah Gryffindors stick together" Neville said bravely pipping up. When everyone turned to look at him he blushed and looked at though he was trying to disappear.

"Not only Gryffindors, but all the DA members" added Susan Bones.

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron was next to him and seemed to be having the same problem, Hermione, however, did not. "You guys can't...you mustn't!" she said flustered.

"Don't worry Hermione. We won't give them anymore than what they deserve. We have everything planned out already, all we have to do is get ready" Parvati told her firmly.

"Yeah" George continued "Now you three, get out of here".

The Golden Trio was pushed back to the hotel and remained under the close and annoying supervision of the Creevy brothers.

Hermione turned her head back to look at Colin and Dennis, who were doing a lousy job of hiding. "Well I we can't stop that lot from doing anything stupid, not with those two following our every move. I'm going to bed."

"Yeah" Ron agreed "Your parents will be worried, we'll go to bed too. Before the Order thinks Harry has disappeared again".

Hermione grinned and gave Harry a hug. "Goodnight, I'm glad you are with us".

Harry returned the hug and whispered "Sweet dreams, Hermione." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Hermione turned to hug Ron but stopped herself. She looked at him expectantly. He kept his hands in his pocket and shrugged "Goodnight."

Her smile faded a bit as she said "Yeah, bye guys, call me up for breakfast."

When Hermione left, closely followed by Dennis, Harry turned to his friend and slapped his head sideways. "You idiot."

"What?" Ron asked, rubbing his head where Harry had hit him.

"You are so dense." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Takes one to know one." Ron replied.

"Stick and Stones..." Harry chanted.

They went on like this all the way to the suite. Completely forgetting all about Britney, the pranks the DA was planning, Hermione, and even the young boy that followed them clumsily behind.

* * *

**TATATATUM! NEXT CHAPPIE: PRANKS!-sorry that this chapter was so short but i'm kinda getting writer's block so if anyone has any MORE ideas for pranks REVIEW. If you don't have ideas and just want to comment on the story in general REVIEW and if you're bored with nothing to do REVIEW.**

P.S. in case you didn't get the hint, I like reviews. **PLEASE AND THAKYOU!**


	9. Reconciliation and Fighting!

Here it is the looooooooooooong awaited chappie number nine!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He felt the soft covers beneath him and smiled remembering where he was. Turning his head he saw Ron sleeping on the bed next to his. Harry laughed at the string of drool that fell from his friend's mouth. Looking at a nearby clock he saw it was only 7:00 am. He sighed deeply remembering he'd had another nightmare. Thankfully it hadn't been as bad as others he'd had earlier that summer. He hoped Ron hadn't heard him. Not wanting to wake his friend, Harry quietly changed to a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and walked off to the kitchen. He was surprised to se Mrs. Weasly already there. She turned around with a smile, which faded a little once she saw Harry. Harry supposed she still remembered his cold demeanor towards her the day before. Once again, guilt flooded him.

Mrs. Weasly turned and continued with her cooking. "Good morning Harry dear. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Mrs. Weasly, I'd like to apologize to you. I acted like a prat yesterday" Harry said quietly. Mrs. Weasly turned around to listen to him "I was just mad because you'd fought a couple of times with Sirius when he was alive and...it's stupid...Sirius would slap me across the head if he was here. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasly, I'm not mad at you honest, I just miss him." he finished croaking.

Mrs. Weasly suddenly started crying and gave Harry a hug. For the second time in his life Harry felt a mother's hug. Tears streaming down his face he heard Mrs. Weasly sob "I know it's hard for you, we all miss him, but you have to remember that we are all here for you always."

"Thanks" Harry said breaking the hug and wiping some tears off his flushed face.

Mrs. Weasly stood up and straightened her apron and asked a lot more cheerfully "Now, would you like some scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast?"

"Yes please" Harry smiled as she wiped her face.

After Harry sat down Remus entered the kitchen. He smiled at Molly and said "Good morning Molly, Harry" he added turning his attention to him.

"Morning Remus. Just woke up?" Mrs. Weasly asked.

"Yes" he replied not meeting her eyes and Harry had a fleeting suspicion that he had been listening at the door.

Mrs. Weasly smiled and handed Harry his breakfast. Remus looked at the plate and smiled "That looks delicious Molly, could I have some?"

She smiled pleasantly "Of course Remus" and handed him another plate of eggs and bacon.

She continued cooking and Harry asked Remus "Are you staying here too?"

"Yes. Tonks, Mad-eye and myself are all staying in this suite. The rest of the Order and the teacher chaperones are staying in the room next door."

"Oh" Harry said going back to his eggs.

When Harry finished eating his breakfast, Mrs. Weasly left the kitchen to wake up the others. As Harry followed her out, he was stopped by Remus. Harry looked at the werewolf's tired eyes.

"That was a very mature thing you did there Harry" he said kindly, confirming Harry's suspicions that he had been listening after all.

"You're right" Remus continued "Sirius would slap you across the head if he was here. He'd also slap you across the head if he knew how you're treating Dumbledore".

Harry pulled his hand away from Remus' grab quickly.

"You have to fix things with him." Remus said firmly.

"No" Harry said just as determined. "What happened between me and Mrs. Weasly is very different than what's going on with Dumbledore. Him, I'm not apologizing to."

"Harry be reasonable!" Remus half-shouted. It was the first time Harry'd seen him so agitated and angry. "Dumbledore is a source of hope to the Order, to the Light, to the entire Wizarding community! To see him so..." he paused searching for the right word "...vulnerable...how do you think that makes us feel?"

"I don't care" Harry snapped "It's between me and him. If they trust him so much it's their problem!"

"Will you listen to yourself? Stop being selfish about this! This war is bigger than you."

Remus suddenly stopped, as if he'd just realized what he'd said " Harry.. I'm sor..." but it was too late.

"SELFISH? I'M SELFISH NOW? WHEN HAS ANYONE STOPPED TO ASK ME WHAT I WANT? EVERYTHING I'VE DONE SO FAR HAS ALWAYS BEEN FOR OTHERS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, BECAUSE IF YOU DID...WELL YOU WOULD THINK VERY DIFFERENTLY! AND DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME HOW BIG THIS WAR IS BECAUSE IF ANYONE KNOWS IT'S ME!"

Panting Harry turned around and slammed the kitchen door. In front of him were all the Weasly''s, including Charlie who looked as thought he'd just arrived, Hermione, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry glared at them before stomping his way back to his room. After throwing his pillow across the room repeatedly for 10 minutes, he jumped on hi bed and laid still for a while. With his eyes closed he heard the door open and what sounded like two people come in.

"Harry..." a voice, which Harry recognized as Hermione said.

"I don't want to talk about it" he answered automatically.

"Good because we don't want to hear about it. I promised Jane and Ashley we'd meet them in the lobby in ten minutes. Are you coming or are you gonna mope?" she answered sternly.

Five minutes later Harry walked into the lobby with his friends. Busy thinking about his argument with Remus, he'd completely forgotten about the prankfest his friends were going to pull on the muggles. But he would remember soon enough.

* * *

**I KNOW!** It's short but you all wanted me to update soon...you never said anything about it being long. Haha...anyway...I kinda don't have any idea what pranks to do for the next chapter so i'm sorry if it takes a while to update. Also I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes, my spelling check doesn't work and like I mentioned before, English isn't my first language. Also I need you guys to tell me if I should change the story to fit what's happened in the sixth book or keep it as it was supposed to originally. I don't mind doing it either way, you decide. Finally, I thought it'd be cool to know where the people reading this story are from so would you guys please say where you're from when you review...if you want. **Thanks a million!**


	10. Revenge

Ok! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! And the people who put the spells on me…can you please make the Voodoo stop! I'm updating, UPDATING!…..thanks. Now I know it's been…well **forever** but I've been unbelievably busy with graduating, writing other stories/ books and my incredible writer's block. But you don't care…you just want to read the chapter so here it goes, sorry if the pranks are crappy.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Revenge**

Harry, Ron and Hermione meet with Jane and Ashley at the breakfast buffet and had, well breakfast. When they finished they headed down to the lobby were they found Josh and his friends screaming at the desk clerk and an official looking man that seemed to be the manager of the hotel.

From what Harry could hear, it seemed that the entire sports team were there screaming about prankster breaking into their hotel rooms and them being locked out of their rooms. Next to him, Ron was roaring on the ground with laughter and so was Jane. Ashley and Hermione were covering their mouths trying to suppress their uncontrollable fit of giggles. Harry laughed heartily as well. When Josh and his friends heard them, they stomped over and gave them a menacing glare. Harry wasn't scared thought, after all, who would be scared of someone wearing a bright pink ballerina tutu?

"You think this is funny Potter?" Josh asked angrily. Harry, who couldn't speak just nodded his head.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ashley asked between gasps, laughing now at Jane and Ron who were still on the ground laughing.

"We WOKE UP WITH THEM ON!" Josh screamed red in the face.

"So take them off." Fred and George appeared with identical smirks behind the pink jocks.

"WE CAN'T!" Josh roared "but when we find out who did this and who locked us out of our rooms…well they better watch their backs".

With that they turned and left to go argue with the hotel management some more. Ron and Jane finally got up only to fall down again when they saw Britney and her 'posse' running down their stairs with multicolor hair and clown makeup. They too ran to the hotel management screaming about how the makeup wouldn't come off and how they were also locked out of their rooms.

George came up to Harry and whispered, "That makeup better not come off, we spent hours to apply it." Harry laughed and then laughed some more.

The whole day was a laughing blur. Ron nearly wet himself when they saw Dudley and his fat friends crying at the buffet table because their hands were stuck together and they couldn't eat their food.

After a few hours, everyone calmed down and the spells started to wear off, although the tutus didn't seem to want to come off. Harry managed to slip away and headed down to the beach. He sat alone for a while thinking about Sirius but before he could think too much about it someone sat next top him with an unexpected plop on the wet sand. He looked up at a smiling Ashley.

"I saw you slip off and thought I'd follow. Are you ok?" she turned her head toward the ocean.

"Fine" Harry muttered.

After a few seconds of silence, Ashley said, "You know, I was kinda disappointed when you didn't show up for high school."

"How come?" Harry asked confused "You were in the A group"

"I know" she grimaced "but I always wanted you to make a comeback in high school. The summer before it started I made a promise to myself to be your friend at school that year, but you didn't show up so instead, I guess I kinda made amends with Jane instead of you".

"I see" Harry answered thoughtfully.

He was about to get up when Ashley said, "So are all the magic schools up in the North or just yours?"

Harry fell back down from the shock, his mouth opened and closed for a minute before he said, "What are you talking about?".

"Don't worry Harry I won't tell Jane. I know the rules." Ashley smiled.

He eyed her for a while before sighing and asking, "How on earth did you know?"

She laughed and answered. "Well this is embarrassing to say but, when I was little I used to have a crush on you" she blushed deeply before continuing. "I noticed how nice you were despite the fact that everyone was so mean to you. I didn't want to like you and that's why I joined Britney's group. Anyway, one day I was crying near some garbage cans when I heard someone running and I saw you running from Dudley's gang. I saw you about to jump and hide where I was. You jumped and disappeared with a loud pop. Later I heard you were found on the school. I figured it was magic."

Harry just stared blankly as she added, "Oh and I live with my cousin who is a 26 year old muggle born witch".

"You liked me?" Was all Harry said.

Ashley laughed and gave Harry a peck on the lips "Yes".

* * *

**TADAAAAAA! Short but Action Packed! Hoped U liked it…PLEASE REVIEW! Even tho I don't deserve it. And sorry the pranks were so lame but I had to get them outta the way so I could continue the story.**


	11. Meeting the parents and cousins

I know! You can't believe how much I'm updating, but I guess I feel guilty about not updating for a year so this is just my way of making it up to you…don't get TOO used to it though. Love you all for reading! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meet the parents and cousins and bears…oh my!**

Harry found Hermione and dragged her off to tell her what happened. She listened, amazed and gave him her advice: Talk to Ashley. Together, they walked back to the table to find Jane by herself.

"Where have you been guys?" she told them when she saw them approaching "when Ron noticed Hermione had gone off he went looking for you".

Hermione told Harry that she and Jane would look for Ron and urged him to go talk to Ashley. Harry agreed and took off to find her. After a few minutes of walking absent-mindedly, Harry realized that he did not know Ashley's room. He remembered she had stayed with Jane the other night in room 101. Harry headed off to room 101 and hesitantly knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a brown-haired woman in about her mid-thirties opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Ashley. Is she staying in this room by any chance?" Harry asked, thinking she looked slightly familiar.

"Oh" the woman smiled "Yes, Ashley stayed with us last night but her cousin arrived at the hotel this morning so now she's staying with her in room 264".

"Oh, ok" Harry said and thanked the woman for her trouble.

As he was about to walk off the woman stopped him "Oh my! You are Harry Potter aren't you"?

Harry stopped and flinched remembering the stares and points at his scar that usually followed that sentence.

"Hi! Oh, you probably don't remember me. I'm Jane's mom Liz." She eagerly pointed at herself "I took the picture of you and Jane that's displayed in the bulletin board in the lobby."

A look of understanding dawned on Harry's face "Oh yeah! It's nice to see you again Mrs. Miriard."

"Look at you" she said scrutinizing Harry "You look so big. Oh, you must come in and say hi to John. He always refers to you at that nice polite kid from the graduation but you're a young man now." With that, she dragged Harry inside, where he was forced to spend a pleasant, yet tiresome hour being questioned by Jane's parents.

When he was finally able to slip away, Harry headed to Ashley's room. It was almost four and he knew Mrs. Weasly would send the whole Order of Phoenix out to look for him if he didn't report to the suite soon. When he finally got to the door marked 264 he hesitated. He still had no idea of what he was going to say. Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, he gave the door two decisive knocks. After a bit of muffled noise, the door opened and out stepped a beautiful sophisticated blond that Harry guessed couldn't be more than 26 years old.

"Um…sorry but I'm looking for Ashley and I heard this was her new room?" he stuttered.

"Yeah" the blond said taking of the glasses that covered her baby blue eyes "She's not here, but I'll tell her you stopped by Mr.….?"

"Potter. Just tell her Harry Potter needs to talk to her please" he was about to leave but the blond's expression made him stay.

"Ha…Ha…Harry Potter!"

"heh…yeah" Harry said nervously.

"Oh my Merlin! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…I didn't recognize you…come in come in, Ashley is just in the bedroom"

"I thought you said…" but Harry was never able to finish that sentence because at that moment Ashley stepped out of the bedroom and stopped dead when she saw him. "Cuz, have you seen my new slippers…oh".

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! NOW I WON'T UPDATE FOR ANOTHER YEAR! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING…GOD…CAN'T YOU ALL TAKE A JOKE? LOL ….NOW THIS IS NO JOKE: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Confessions

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been sooo long I know you're all mad but it's been a difficult year. I felt bad reading the reviews so I decided to give an update. It's a short chapter, but in my opinion, action packed. Hope you like it! Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hey" Ashley tied her half open robe across her waist, hiding her pajamas from Harry.

"Hello" Harry answered back.

He had put all his energy that night into finding Ashley and now that he had her in front of him, he had no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say? Sorry I was ignorant of your feelings when I was younger? Sorry if you still like me? I mean I don't like her, what am I supposed to say? Unless…**do** I like her? Harry wasn't sure how long he stayed quiet with the weird debate taking place inside his head but he figured Ashley's cousin must've sensed the tension because she looked between Harry and Ashley and broke the silence.

"Ooookay then. I'm just going to be downstairs in the lobby having a drink so you guys can go ahead and chat" she grabbed her coat and added "call me if you need me Ash". With that she walked out of the room and left the two nervous teenagers alone.

Harry was about to open his mouth but Ashley beat him to it. "Look Harry I'm sorry about earlier. I…It…it's no big deal. It's just something I wanted to do for a while. The kiss was a reflection of my feelings for you then. It has nothing to do with the way I feel now" she said all this without breathing and Harry was reminded of when he tried to ask Cho to the Yule Ball back in fourth year. His eyebrows shot up his head; maybe she did like him after all.

"So you don't have to worry about me. We're definitely just friends" with that, she turned around and walked outside to the porch. Usually Harry would've just walked away, keep things simple and stay friends but something pulled him towards the porch.

"Ashley?" he whispered.

She turned to face him "call me Ash" she smiled grimly "all my _friends_ do".

Harry smiled and pulled a lose hair behind her ear "Yeah maybe" he closed in on her "but I'm not sure I want to just be your friend". This time the kiss was a bit more than the quick peck they had shared earlier on the beach.

* * *

"Gross" Ginny said but her eyes had a twinkle in them and Hermione knew she thought it was funny.

Fred and George _definitely _thought it was hilarious considering how they couldn't get off the floor from laughing so much. Personally, Hermione thought it was stupid. She rolled her eyes and her gaze landed on the door. The glass doors of the hotel restaurant didn't hide Harry and Ashley behind them holding hands. They were talking outside the door unaware that Hermione had noticed them. Ashley said something to Harry and he smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. WHAT! Was Hermione's silent reaction.

They entered the room after letting go of each other. If Hermione hadn't seen what she just saw behind the door she would've thought they were just two friends walking in together. She turned her gaze away.

"Hey mates" Harry walked up to them and started laughing at the scene his friends portrayed.

It appeared that Ron and Jane were competing in a hamburger eating contest and had hamburger meat filling up every space of their mouths. Ron's face, however, was purple and there was some soda spilled down his shirt; it seemed like Ron had choked on the meat and had tried to down it with a soda that had spilled all down his front. The twins were laughing on the floor and Ginny and Jane had their faces in their hands, their bodies shaking with mirth. Hermione seemed to be lost in thought.

Ashley gave a deep exaggerated sigh and said "Oh my! Our level of maturity grows with each second". Jane laughed and spit some meat on the table making Ginny giggle.

"Sorry" Jane blushed and wiped her mouth "where have you guys been?"

It was Harry and Ashley's turn to blush. They looked at each other and stuttered a bit until Hermione decided to help and said "you were looking for us right?"

"Ummm…yeah" Ashley answered nodding at Hermione.

"How hard was it? We've been here for a while now" Ron asked finally swallowing his hamburger.

"Clearly" Harry laughed throwing a napkin at his best friend.

Fred and George got up from the floor and said "Well this has all been good fun but we are sorta tired and we're gonna see if we can pick up some muggle chicks before we head off to bed".

Everyone froze. Jane looked bewildered and asked "Muggle? What's that?"

"Just Northern slang for hot" Ginny said quickly.

Everyone nodded and Jane just shrugged her shoulders "I'm heading to my room to get a nice muggle cup of chocolate and then I'm off to bed."

Ginny giggled and said "I'll join you".

Jane nodded standing from the table and asked "You coming Ash? Hermione?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to go look for my cousin at the bar and then I'm going to sleep". Ashley answered and with that, waved goodbye to the group and headed to the hotel bar.

"I'm just going to hang here with Harry" Hermione stated.

With that Jane and Ginny left with Fred and George in tow, dragging a very reluctant Ron along with them.

"C'mon Ronnikins. I'm sure all the muggle girls will be easily swooned with your impressive hamburger eating skills." The twins teased and laughed loudly while pulling the protesting Ron, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"You guys seemed to be having fun" Harry sipped some of Ron's leftover soda.

Hermione grinned and answered "So did you. Congratulations on your new girlfriend."

Harry choked on the soda "What!"

"I saw you two behind the door" Hermione pointed at the restaurant door "When were you planning to tell us?" she gave Harry a stern look.

"I…um…well I…I don't know" he finally sighed defeated "I mean It _just _happened"

"Well I think everyone will be disappointed if you don't tell them".

"What exactly am I supposed to say?"

"Figure it out" Hermione answered coldly and the smiled "So?" she asked eagerly "How did it happen?"

A silly grin appeared on Harry's face and it didn't leave all the time he told Hermione what had happened between him and Ashley.

* * *

Jane and Ginny were laughing as they remember Ron choking on his huge hamburger when Ginny fell down to the floor with a loud THUMP! She felt someone fall in front of her. Jane helped her up again and she looked down at who it was she had bumped while putting out a hand, but she pulled it back up once she saw who it was. She had bumped into Cho Chang.

"Sorry" Cho said shyly to Ginny and walked away.

Ginny just stayed still, and angry scowl on her forehead. "Relax Ginny, it looked like just and accident"

"I know" Ginny replies, her face softening "It's not that, I just don't like her very much".

"How come?" Jane asked curiously.

"Well for starters she's Harry's ex…"

"Oh" Jane said "So you like Harry then?"

"Yeah well…wait, WHAT! NO! No, no, no, no, no I do NOT like Harry! I mean, I do, but only as a friend. The other kind of feeling was from a long time ago and…" Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, realizing she had revealed way too much.

Jane stared at her for a few seconds before breaking into a fit of giggles, "So you don't like Harry now? But you used to like him right?"

Ginny slowly lowered her hands from her face and nodded, her face beet red. Jane laughed some more and said "Yeah, we've all been there" before Ginny could ask _her_ anything about when _she _used to like Harry she asked "so how come you don't like his ex-girlfriend then?"

Ginny frowned a bit and began telling Jane a muggleized story of how Cho's friend had betrayed Harry and their friends and how Cho had backed up Marietta instead of Harry. The two girls headed to Jane's room happily gossiping and rejoicing in their new-found friendship completely unaware that someone was listening behind the s plaster walls.

Ashley stared at the two girls for a second, before turning around and heading back to the elevator. She was no longer in the mood for one of Jane's mum cups of hot chocolate.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sirius1Fan**


	13. Realizations of Reality and The End

**Hey guys.** I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. Years, actually and I was going to abandon this story after the last two books came out but I felt bad for everyone who has read it and reviewed. The story was supposed to be much longer with a short relationship with Ashley and a confession from Jane. Some drama with Ron and Hermione and then Harry was supposed to have a fling with Cho before ending with Ginny. Yep. He was going to be a real playboy. Unfortunately I never got through with it. I decided to review some things in the past chapters (grammar and such) and finish the story with a short and I admit, sloppy ending. I hope it satisfies all you readers...hey, it's better than deleting the story. I apologize and thank you all for reading and reviewing. You are the best!

_Sirius1Fan_

**Chapter 13:**

**The End**

Harry woke up the next morning tired from another nightmare. It was the same nightmare he'd always had but this time, instead of Sirius falling through the veil, it was Ashley. A sense of dread filled him when he thought about what the dream meant. He had been stupid. Today was the last day of the Weekend Getaway. The Dursleys nor the Order were going to let him date Ashley. And once summer was over what then? He's send her letters via Hedwig but it wasn't like she could visit him in Hogsmeade. She was a muggle, even if she did know about the Wizarding world. And then of course there was Voldemort. He would kill anyone close to him, particularly a vulnerable muggle girlfriend.

Harry got dressed in a hurry and left the suite. Ron had already woken up and wasn't there. Like he thought Ron, along with everyone else, was at the same breakfast table from the day before. He walked to them with a serious face, planning to ask Ashley to talk to him in private for a second. Before he could say anything though a cup of iced tea flew from Ashley's hand towards his face and soaked him. The rest of the table stared stunned.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Harry asked loosing patience.

"What? You got together with your ex-girlfriend on the beach and decided that wasn't enough? You also had to have me? Well forget it Potter. I'm not interested in a two-timer!" Ashley yelled and walked off before Harry could even register what she said.

"Ummm...what's going on?" Ron asked. Jane stared at Harry.

"How did she find out Cho was my girlfriend? And why does she think I got together with Cho?" Harry asked the table.

"Just go talk to her Harry. Explain things." Hermione edged him as she cleaned him up with a napkin.

"No." Harry sighed and sat down. "It's better this way. I was going to end it anyway."

"You were with her?" Jane asked in a small voice.

"Yeah." Harry said, not quite meeting her eyes.

"And you didn't cheat on her?"

"I did not."

"But you were going to break up with her today? After only one day?" Jane asked again.

"Yes." Harry finally looked her in the eyes but immediately wished he hadn't. She had flung her glass of ice cold water at him.

"You're an ass Harry Potter. I can't believe I ever like you. I bet you do go to St. Brutu's after all!" With that, Jane huffed away.

Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry who tried to dry himself off with another napkin. The situation would've been funny had it not been so tragic.

"Well at least I won't be sticky from the iced tea anymore." Harry gave a half-hearted laugh.

Ron and Hermione looked at him quizzically but before they could ask him anything a regal sounding voice spoke up behind Harry.

"Get cleaned up and meet me in the Weasly suite in one hour Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

Harry stared at the old man, not with anger but with understanding. He nodded and watch the Headmaster walk off. He grabbed Ron and Hermione and took them somewhere private to talk.

"There's something I have to tell you guys." he breathed deeply. "The reason I can't date Ashley."

They nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"Do you guys remember how the prophecy was smashed to pieces? Well..." and he told them everything. The prophecy and why he was mad at Dumbledore and how it was meant to be that he, Harry, had to destroy Voldemort or be killed by him. When he finished Ron looked paler than usual and Hermione looked like she was trying not to cry but they both smiled at him and told him they would of course help.

"You know Harry, I don't think Sirius would've wanted you to be so upset with Dumbledore. It's a war even if it hasn't officially started. Sirius would've wanted you to do things right and the person who can help you the most is Dumbledore." She flinched when she finished, waiting for Harry to snap.

"I know." He smiled at her. "Let's go meet him."

When they arrived at the suite the first person they ran into was Remus. Harry tried to apologize but Remus stopped him immediately.

"No. It was my fault. I shouldn't have said what I said. Please forgive me."

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Forgive me as well." Dumbledore spoke behind Harry, making him turn around.

"I do. I'm sorry I've been such a prat. I do trust you Professor." Harry smiled.

"Good because I've already spoken to your Aunt and Uncle and there is somewhere I need you to come with me before I drop you off at The Burrow." Dumbledore raised his arm and waited for Harry to grab it.

For the first time since the end of last year, Harry saw a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. His mind thought about Ashley and Jane and how angry they had been. Britney and the jocks who were all mad at him and his friends. And finally the Dursleys who were probably blaming him for a ruined weekend. Harry had never fit into their world. Not because they were muggles and he was a wizard but because they were them and he was Harry. He felt bad about Jane and Ashley and decided he would owl them with Errol (who was less conspicuous than Hedwig) and explain some things to them. Maybe after the war, if he survived, he'll call them up for another reunion.

He looked at the Order members and Weaslys around him and smiled. They and their future was what was important now, not the past. There would be plenty of time to mourn Sirius later but it was not now.

"Where are we going Professor?" He asked before grabbing Dumbledore's arm.

"To Horace Slughorn's place." Dumbledore said before apparating away with Harry.

The Muggle Getaway was over and the war was about to begin.

_**The End**_

Thank you all once again for reading this story. If you want another Harry Potter story from me, I recommend Torn Apart. I warn you that I will not update as often since I'm busy writing an original story but when I get inspired I do update it. If you like original stories of the fantasy genre please read mine called Magie: The Institute at fictionpress . com (without the spaces) . My name on that site is MagickEm. Thanks again faithful readers.

_Sirius1Fan_


End file.
